


Bow-Tie

by klainefics24



Series: Married!Klaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blaine is a dork, Domestic, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Married Life, New York, and Kurt endorses it lol, bow ties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:36:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainefics24/pseuds/klainefics24
Summary: Kurt notices a certain little ritual becoming more and more frequent in their morning routine. Based on this post: https://slightestwind.tumblr.com/post/115643128689-Btw- I have a tumblr now! Search @i-am-a-shining-star or use this link: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-am-a-shining-star





	Bow-Tie

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

Blaine blinked awake, smiling softly as he bumped noses with the blue-eyed, messy-haired boy laying next to him. A quiet sigh escaped his barely parted lips as he tightened his grip around Kurt’s waist, burying himself into his shoulder and breathing deep the warm, comforting scent of spicy vanilla. 

Kurt smiled, slipping his hands from their current position on Blaine’s sides to rest across his back, tracing small circles into the warm flesh and brushing knuckles over the gentle curve of his spine. He began to hum thoughtlessly, a tuneful melody that made the tiny, silvery hairs on the back of Blaine’s neck prickle up. Snuggling deeper into Kurt’s chest, he let his eyes slip shut and he sat, allowing himself to rest in the little pocket of morning bliss he had created for himself.

“Hey, come on,” Kurt whispered some time later, nudging Blaine out of his peaceful, dozy state. “We should get up soon if we’re going to make it out on time.”

Blaine whined, curling in on himself further and trying to savour the few seconds of warmth he knew he had left before Kurt dragged the pair of them into the freezing cold kitchen. Kurt chuckled, pressing a quick kiss to his temple before peeling back the many layers of blankets they had managed to tangle themselves up in and sitting up at his side of the bed, looking expectantly towards his husband.

Peeking up from the pillow his face was pressed up against, Blaine pouted, blinking heavily. “Five more minutes?” He begged.

Kurt rolls his eyes fondly, taking Blaine’s hand and helping him up, stumbling out of their room. “Very cute, I must say. How unfortunate that I’m now immune to your tricks.” He teased, ruffling his morning hair and squealing as he ran to dodge Blaine’s retaliating attack.

-

Cleaning up their dishes from breakfast, Kurt swayed to the uplifting stream of easy-listening playing from the  _ Roberts _ radio they shared (a neat little find from the Chelsea flea market), up to his elbows in hot water. Soap bubbles floated to eye-level, glittering as they refracted the light pouring through the slanted blinds opposite the kitchenette. Caught in his daydream, he popped a particularly large one- after checking to make sure he was alone- closing his eyes and holding his breath as he yanked the plug from the sink.

“Caught you,” Came a sing-song voice from behind him. “What did you wish for?” Blaine whispered, snaking his arms around his waist and resuming their position from earlier. Kurt, eyes still closed, chuckled to himself.

“That’s a secret,” He said, drying his hands off on a towel and twisting around to kiss him. “You nearly ready?”

“Think so.” Blaine dusted off his shoulders, pulling his satchel over his shoulders and plucking at his knitted vest to straighten it up. Kurt grinned at his dapper husband, still head-over-heels in love with the dorky, preppy style he managed to pull off so well even nine years after they had first met. But, in doing so, he spotted one last little thing he had missed…

“Oh, your-,” He reached forward without finishing his sentence and brushed his fingers against his neck, gently straightening his bow-tie. “Just a little wonky…”

Blaine gasped quietly, twitching at the cool touch that grazed the warm hollow of his throat. His chest and stomach suddenly flooded with an airy lightness that made him want to float straight through the ceiling of their rickety Bushwick apartment…  _ Butterflies? After four years of marriage? _

“Thank you...” Blaine said, an uncharacteristically shy smile spread across his face. 

“It’s nothing,” Kurt returns the smile, squeezing Blaine’s upper arm and walking over to the front door, “Ready to go?”

“Yeah…” Blaine stood, caught up in his flustered daze for a second longer than he intended to, before catching up to Kurt, locking the door behind him.

-

“Kurt? Hey, Kurt…”

“Huh? Bl-... Blaine?”

Kurt rubbed his eyes, groaning a little at the sudden artificial light that filled their room. He moved his hands away slowly, revealing a too-happy Blaine laying next to him, smiling sheepishly after pulling the switch for the lamp resting on their bedside table.

“Rise and shine,” Blaine cooed, running his fingers through Kurt’s tousled hair, the pleasant motion causing him to arch further into his hand. Kurt moaned at the contact and twisted his hips from side to side, sighing as it released the tension that had built up in them from being curled up in the same position all night.

“Mmm, God, what time is it?” Kurt asked, his phone much too far away to reach from his very comfortable position wrapped up in his husband.

“Six thirty, almost.” Blaine said without moving.

Kurt froze. He narrowed his eyes slightly, turning to face Blaine properly.

“ _ Six thirty? _ Since when do you get up this early?”

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, the corner of his mouth twitching slightly, Kurt noticed.

“I guess it just happened. One of those weird one-off mornings, you know,” 

He sat up and pushed his phone, open on the clock app with several alarms within ten-minute intervals of each other, deeper under his pillow. 

“But, since we’re both up, I guess we have time to make something nice for breakfast?” He smiled sweetly, blinking so his eyelashes fluttered- which, even in his half-conscious state, Kurt could appreciate was totally adorable.

“Oh, alright then,” Kurt sits to peck the tip of Blaine’s nose, unable to resist pinching his cheek, too, eliciting a quiet giggle from his husband. “Crepes or french toast?” He asked, climbing out of bed and wrapping himself up in his robe, Blaine trailing behind him with a surprising amount of enthusiasm given how cranky he was after waking up a whole  _ hour  _ later yesterday.

Twenty minutes had passed, and the pair of them sat together at the table, slicing through stacks of berry-topped pancakes and bobbing their heads gently to the music playing from the radio. Blaine seemed especially perky, sitting a little too straight in his seat and slicing into his food with a little too much vigour to completely disguise the excited glow he had about him.

“Someone’s eager to get to work,” Kurt smiles over his mug of coffee, brushing his foot over Blaine’s ankle under the table. “Do you have something special going on today?”

Blaine shook his head. “Mm-mm, just the normal stuff.” He swallows and puts down his cutlery, dusting his hands off over the plate.

Kurt furrows his brow. “Oh. I see.” He shakes it off, standing to take their dishes to the sink, where he begins rinsing them off.

Some time later, Blaine wanders back from the bedroom, dressed in a button-down shirt and pale tan slacks, a red bow-tie hanging sloppily from underneath his collar, looking as though it were about to come undone. Kurt, unrolling his own sleeves from washing up, watches curiously as Blaine does… Absolutely  _ nothing _ to fix it. He pulls on his jacket, throwing his bag over his shoulder before he turns to Kurt again.

“How do I look?” He asked.

Kurt blinks, eyes flickering between the bow-tie and the soft, almost  _ hopeful  _ look on Blaine’s face. He can’t stop himself from smiling.

“Hold on, let me just-.” Kurt carefully turns the collar of Blaine’s shirt up, running a finger under the smooth fabric of the tie-  _ only one layer away from his bare skin, Blaine thought with a shiver _ . He focused on tying it neatly, but took a couple of sneaky glances at Blaine’s face to marvel at the delightful shade of pink he had flushed, the way his eyes sparkled as they danced around various spots of the ceiling to avoid making direct contact with Kurt’s. Interesting.

“Much better,” Kurt stepped back, admiring his handiwork. “But I thought you didn’t have anything going on today? Why the fancy get-up?” He questioned, knowing Blaine was permitted to dress down at when they didn’t have any major meetings to host.

Blaine looked down at himself, turning a little to assess his outfit. “It’s nice to dress up, I guess.” He leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Kurt’s mouth before he could think of a response and heading for the door. “Let’s go?”

Kurt just shook his head, following after him with a grin.

-

Three days had passed, and Blaine’s case of the morning bug was yet to disappear. If anything, he only seemed to grow keener and keener to get up, his usual stubborn grumpiness having suddenly disappeared. Not that it wasn’t pleasant, though. Kurt was quite happy to wake up with him, taking it slow and spending the extra hour making the most of their time together before they were forced to split for work.

But something was up. Kurt could tell.

It may have been far too early to be paying attention to such tiny details, but it hadn’t escaped his notice that Blaine seemed to only get peppier as the morning progressed. His renewed zest for life wasn’t completely far-fetched; Kurt had been there through numerous phases and resolutions that had Blaine exuding a strange, but not unexpected, optimism with everything he did. However, for the life of him, he couldn’t pin down exactly  _ what _ put him in such a good mood.

One thing that confused him, though, was his sudden lack of care with regards to his appearance. Well, maybe it wasn’t quite that serious, but every morning this week Kurt had been there to stop him walking out of the door looking like a little boy wearing his father’s clothes, neatly tying him up and trying his best not to stare at the silly smile on his face. It left him a little puzzled, definitely, but he had no complaints. King of sometimes-unsolicited advice, Kurt was more than glad to fix him up, and his ego couldn’t help but take the little boost it got every time he came to him and asked for help.

It was just odd, but he didn’t quite know why. 

So, on Saturday morning, he decided to test out his hypothesis.

Neither of them were in work until 11:00 that day, giving them the opportunity to savour a much-needed lie-in. Kurt was in the  _ Vogue _ offices for a couple of hours with Isabelle to start combing through the final draft of this month's issue, and Blaine was down at the theatre to help co-direct the first dress rehearsal of their show.

By the time it got to 9:45, they had both crawled out of bed and were nursing large mugs of tea, picking at a bunch of grapes and buttering slices of toast. As usual, music tinkled softly from the radio, and Kurt flicked through a copy of  _ the New York Times _ , noting that Blaine had put off getting dressed despite being up and roaming the apartment for nearly an hour.

“Aren’t you going to put some clothes on?” Kurt asked, turning the page. “As much as  _ I’d _ love you to stay like this, I don’t think the rest of the city is quite ready for it.”

Blaine laughed, shimmying his shoulders in the skimpy robe he’d pulled on to cover his otherwise stark-naked frame. “Fine, wouldn’t want to make you too jealous. Back in a minute.”

He shuffled off to the bedroom, drawing shut the curtain that sectioned them off from the rest of the flat (Rachel’s terrible attempt at creating privacy), but leaving a sizeable gap that allowed him to wander in and out without fussing with them again.

Now was his chance.

Kurt stood slowly, carrying the dishes across the kitchenette and turning the water on to allow the sink to fill. He haphazardly drizzled their plates in dish soap, discarding the bottle on the countertop, and- sly and stealthy as a fox- tip-toed his way over to their bedroom.

Holding his breath, he peeked around the heavy, grey fabric, and smiled fondly as he saw Blaine dithering between two different ties. One blue and orange plaid, the other yellow with thin black and white stripes. 

_ Choose the second one _ , Kurt thinks, his smile stretching wider across his face when he watched Blaine toss the first one over his shoulder and wrap the yellow one around his neck. Creeping a little closer, he carefully watched Blaine’s reflection in the mirror.

He began to tie it up normally, fingers quickly whipping the fabric over itself to create a much neater bow than anything Kurt had seen from him this week.  _ So, he  _ does  _ know how to do it _ , Kurt whispered to himself, his curiosity swelling as he continued to watch from around the corner. Blaine dusted off his shoulders, taking a step or two back to admire his handiwork. He smiles at himself, his nose crinkling as he turns on the spot, checking to make sure everything is tidy and all wrinkles are well-ironed out, bending down to tuck his shoelaces down the side of his wingtips.

Kurt’s heart flutters a little at how cute he is, dressing so smart for a boring old run-through, but it then proceeds to fall flat through his chest when he watches Blaine reach back up to his neck and yank at the bow, pulling it loose from his collar and causing the ends to slip through each other enough that it still held itself together, but only just.

So  _ this _ is what he had been doing! He was purposefully messing it up so that Kurt would be forced to come along and straighten it up! Kurt felt his jaw slacken, his mouth curving into an ‘o’ in utter disbelief. He was beyond confused- it made no sense at all for Blaine to suddenly start relying on him to do something he was perfectly capable of. Arguably, he was even better than Kurt, so why he would settle for anything less was beyond him.  _ Unless… _ Kurt gasped, the penny finally dropping. 

_ He wants me to do it, because he likes it. _

Bright, cheerful whistling pierced the air. Kurt jumped, scrambling to get back to the sink, snapping the rubber gloves on just quickly enough to start scrubbing the crumbs off their cutlery before Blaine strolled up behind him and nuzzled between his shoulders, arms settling around his middle as usual.

“Hey,” Kurt greets him, trying his best to calm his pounding heart, the adrenaline rush still running from almost being outed for his stalker-ish behaviour. He took a deep breath in. “You smell good, are you wearing something new?”

Blaine hugged him tighter, pressing his ear to Kurt’s back. “It’s yours, actually,”

“Oh, is it, now? Why is that?” Kurt teased, when really he didn’t mind at all. 

Blaine chuckled, his voice softening. “I don’t know, it’s sort of silly… I kinda miss you when I’m at work, so it’s nice to have something around that reminds me of you...”

Although separated by his dress shirt, Kurt can feel the minuscule temperature difference between his skin and the blush creeping up Blaine’s cheek, and he allows himself to relax into the touch. 

He loves Blaine like this. He already wears his heart on his sleeve, but when he drops down the last wall he has built up, leaving himself bare and vulnerable and open to brutal judgement that he would never receive from Kurt, he reveals a whole other layer of personality that Kurt gets to fall in love with. His voice becomes breathy, his hands fidgety, and his eyes pools of dark, liquid amber. The amount of trust he placed in Kurt to let him be here during these moments of quiet, shy intimacy was phenomenal, despite being an otherwise sincere and open person. Thinking about it made Kurt just about melt.

“That’s very sweet,” Kurt pulls off the gloves, drying his hands before turning around to pull Blaine into his embrace. He rubs up and down his back soothingly, gently swaying him from side to side and inhaling the familiar scent of his own cologne, but automatically picking up the clean, comforting smell of Blaine hidden underneath the heady aroma of nutmeg and cardamom as well. “ _ You’re _ very sweet.” He says, with a squeeze to his sides to emphasise it.

He feels Blaine laugh into his chest as he allows himself to be held, his heartbeat slowing to match with Kurt’s. They stay tangled together for a few seconds longer, silently enjoying each other’s presence before reluctantly peeling apart, smoothing out the creases in their shirts.

Blaine cleared his throat gently, standing taller. “How do I look?”

Kurt’s eyes flickered with mischief. He glanced to the offending item of clothing, draped limply around his neck, and back up to Blaine’s face. He smirked a little at Blaine’s timid smile, taking note of the way his lips parted slightly and his eyes seemed to shimmer as he waited for a response to his anxious proposal.

But, now, his original plan to expose him for this silly little ritual couldn’t go ahead. He may be as hooked on a scandal as any other executive director of the world’s most popular fashion magazine, but he couldn’t find it in him to purposefully embarrass Blaine. That, and judging by the way Blaine’s cheeks were darkening, he thinks he may have flustered him enough already.

Blaine squirmed a little under Kurt’s gaze, brushing his hands across his pullover for the speck of dirt or coffee stain he must be staring at. “Kurt? What is it? Are you-,”

He was cut off when Kurt wordlessly pulled him forward by his bow-tie and into a slow, deep kiss. Blaine made a surprised little  _ ‘mmph!’ _ noise at the contact, smiling against Kurt’s lips when he felt soft eyelashes fluttering across his cheekbones. The same warm feeling from the beginning of the week started to bloom in the pit of his stomach, butterflies violently beating their wings against his ribcage as he was effortlessly wooed over by the charming gesture.

Kurt was the one to finally break the kiss, gently tugging each end of the tie and let it fall apart. His smirk softening, he tied it up again- this time, not missing the delicious little shiver that ran down Blaine’s spine when his fingers brushed the base of his neck. Blaine, transfixed by the light, feathery touches, was all moony-eyed when Kurt pulled away. 

“There we go. Handsome as ever,” He pinches Blaine’s cheek, smiling when he flushes ever deeper. “Ready?”

Blaine nodded, lovingly squeezing Kurt’s hand as it slipped into his own. He grabbed the keys off the dresser in the hallway, shoving them into the door and twisting to unlock it. Listening to Kurt babble about trying some new coffee shop on 72nd, he was unable to wipe the love-stricken grin on his face at the thought of their little game starting all over again on Monday morning...


End file.
